Breathe
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: Breathe-originalshipping Red...red...red...he was all I could think about. I couldn't breathe without him. He was, is, and will forever will be my everything. Green..green..green he was all I could think about. I couldn't breathe without him. As Red and Green both lay dying next to each other they begin to remember key events of their lives together. oneshot


Green Pov.

_Red.. ..._ He was all I could think about, the avalanche had left me disoriented and in a daze. I already knew it was the end, but I wasn't alone. I glance over at him, my body being filled with pain at just the slightest movements. I see Red lying besides me almost lifeless. He turns on his side and somehow manages to pull me into an embrace in his weakened state, kissing me softly on the forehead.

"I love you..." he mutters barely audible. I pull myself closer before feeling my body get weaker. I knew I was going to die, and that was the scary part, the only thing that made me feel better was the fact I was going to die with the love of my life...Red.

"I love you.." I mutter, loud enough so he could hear me. He coughs dryly as a chunk of snow falls and lands right next to us making his protective instincts kick in as he moves his body in the way covering me up. Tears start to fall from eyes, Red was a fighter and no matter how badly he was beat up he would never stop protecting me.

~Flashback~

"Red don't!" I scream stopping Red dead in his tracks. "Hmm interesting..." Giovanni says staring at both of us intently. Here I was, being held captive by Team Rocket's leader Giovanni. I knew the only reason they caught me in the first place was because they knew Red was going to be coming after me. "Oh Red! I am so glad that you could join us today!"

Giovanni says, making his way over to me. Red narrows his eyes as Giovanni gets closer to me, his fists clenching at his sides as Giovanni runs a knife over my skin swiftly.

"Now, let me make a deal with you," Giovanni starts as he runs his fingers through my hair. Red starts to fume, he was having a fit. He never liked anyone to be close to me like this, especially if that person so happened to be the leader of Team Rocket. But, hey I hated it as much as he did. "Don't touch him!" Red says hissing.

Giovanni smirks, "Oh Red, am I making you mad?" He was trying to push Red to his limit, so he could lure Red into his little trap. There were Voltorbs underneath the three floor boards in front us and I knew that unless Red went flying over them he would explode the second he got anywhere near us.

Giovanni picks up my right hand that holds my promise ring. Giovanni raises an eyebrow before smirking as he studies Red's hand. "Oh, now I see why this makes you so mad. He is your little lover boy now isn't he?"

Giovanni snaps his fingers summoning three grunts into the room. They pick me up before slamming me on the ground roughly as they try to remove my clothing. "Red!" I scream again in panic. "Green!" he cries out about to move towards me when he freeze noticing movement underneath the floorboards.

"Voltorbs..." I hear him say under his breath. He smirks looking over at Giovanni, "Thunderbolt..." he says slowly as Pikachu flies out of nowhere lighting up the place with a strong volt of electricity. I manage to make my away from the grunts and into my lovers arms. "Green," he says wrapping his arms around me. "Take me home.."

I tell him as he picks me up bridal style carrying me away from the now active explosion, Pikachu sitting proudly on his shoulder. We dash down the winding hallways as multiple Voltorb traps go off at once.

An explosion sends us both flying to the ground as we make it to the back exit. Red lands on top of me, shielding me from the aftermath of the blasts. After the last explosion goes off he looks down at me, "Are you alright " I nod , "Yeah, because of you..." He smiles and kisses me on the lips passionately. "I love you."

~Flashback End~

I let a single tear escape from me as I lay there shivering, with Red still trying to protect me from the rest of the falling snow. He rolls over on his back and pulls me close to him, the bleeding from his stomach only getting worse. He looks down at me and kisses me softly, while I use the last of my strength to lay my head on his chest, adjusting myself to our favorite position as I let myself go.

Red Pov.

_Green..Green...Green... _I watch as Green's forest eyes close for what I know is the last time. He was my precious baby and now he was gone, no matter how much I tried to protect him.

_He's gone Red he really is._ I pull his lifeless figure against me tightly, I loved him so much and to see him die right next to me was more than I could take. "I love you so much, Green..." I say to myself as I run my fingers through his hair. I hold his cold hand in mine and see our promise ring, before remembering when he was happy and full of life.

_~Flashback~_

"Red, stop it!" Green laughs as I kiss all over his face. "How can I stop, I love you too much!" Green blushes and I kiss him on his cheek softly. I love you too..." he says slowly as I stare into his forest Green eyes that fit him so perfectly.

He smiles and I pull him into a tight embrace as I roll on my back with him laying on my chest. I pull my hat down over my eyes as the Sun's rises high into the morning sky. Green removes my hat and puts it on his own head, I look over at him playfully and he blushes before burying his head into my chest.

"Your too cute Green, you know that right?" He sighs in content, "I know, you tell me all the time." I smile and laugh lightly to myself before biting my lip. We sit in silence before I speak again, "Green," I say sitting up. He tilts his head, "Yes?"

I pull the box out of my pocket and hold it out to him. His eyes widen as he takes the box from me and opens it gasping, "Red..." "Will you promise to stay with me Green?" Tears of joy from his eyes as he nods and slips the ring on his finger.

"Yes! Of course I will!" he replies happily, tears of joy still coming from his eyes as he tackles me to the ground in a fit of happiness. I smile and hug him tightly before locking him in a deep kiss.

I look at him intently, brushing the hair out of his eyes, "Perfect, simply perfect." He blushes again and shakes his head, "Red, will you make a promise to me too?" I raise an eyebrow and nod, waiting for him to continue.

"Will you promise to protect me, no matter what?" My face lights up. "It's a promise."

_~Flashback End~_

I let a single tear escape from me as I feel the last of my strength being drained away from me. I knew I was going to die right here and now and you know what. I was darn happy I was going to die next to the one I loved the most. I take my last breath as I die next to my beloved, Green.

* * *

**Me: This made me sad while I was writing it, I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was kind of sad and yeah I know Green was being OOC. R&R**


End file.
